It's Just The Start
by uchihasakura285
Summary: Something terrible has happened. So Sakura writes everything down in her diary. this is not the end. it's just the beggining! this is Sakura's story on how she gets back Sasuke Uchiha. SasuSaku! and some SakuNaru friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Just the Start**

I'm alone again

Because something terrible has happened

So terrible I can not even explain

It happened to the one I loved

He said that he….loved me….in a note

If he did….then why am I alone?

That question always comes into my mind

I wish I could see him again

I would be so much happier

I would do anything

Just to see his beautiful face

That any girl would want to touch

His lustful, dark eyes

That you could just stare at forever

And his hair that you would just…..

Want to put your fingers through

His name…..is Sasuke Uchiha

He left the village

He left me

A few years later he came back

……but without anyone knowing

He left the note

He left ME, THAT note

Then he left…again

He then went to kill Itachi

Which he did….

But he died in the process

But brought Itachi with him

At least….that's what I heard

Now he's dead

I found that out before I found the note

Then the next morning

I found the note on my counter

Note just any note

But his Will

And his feelings

His feeling about me

It said that he always loved me

And always wanted to be with me

But didn't want to take any chances

With Orocimaru and Itachi I mean….

But then the last words hit me hard

He wanted me to find someone else

Those words hit me hard

I felt like crying my heart out

But I had to be strong

Find someone else….

That hurt my heart

I couldn't find someone else

I only loved him

I couldn't hold it in anymore

I cried

I cried till' I couldn't cry anymore

I will never find someone else

He was and is the only one I'll ever love

We had his funeral a few days after

His name was placed under D.I.A

'In loving memory of Sasuke Uchiha'

No words were written after that

After the funeral

Everybody acted like nothing happened

But me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei

We're never going to be the same

Our teammate

No,

Our friend

Our best friend

Died

Without us even knowing

But something inside me doesn't feel right

I still can't get it through my head

HE'S DEAD

No matter how hard I try….

I just won't believe it

I may just seem to be in denial

And if you do….

You are totally wrong

I know deep, deep inside my heart

That he is still out there somewhere

All alone

I have to go look for him

And bring him back

Back where he belongs

I have to try

My name is Sakura Haruno

And this is my story…..

Of how I got back Sasuke Uchiha

To some this is the end…..

But to me……

This is just the beginning!!!


	2. Leaving

Enjoy!!!! –Ashlee

OOOOOOOOOO

It was about midnight at Konoha. Everyone was asleep in their beds, dreaming. Well, everyone except a certain pink-haired girl. She was walking down the road that lead out of the village. You could hear her footsteps walking down that brick road. Which brought horrible memories back for her.

She was sixteen years old. Ever since _he _left her, she's been in difficult training. She was always sad; putting on a fake smile for everyone. No one noticed….. except for Kakashi and Tsunade. They were like her parents, taking care of her. Her real parents died about a year after _he _left. Her heart broke into a million pieces that night. She felt so alone and abandoned. Though she had Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade….. she never felt incomplete without her parents…… she felt the same way about _him_.

She kept walking, not looking back once. She felt like she needed to do this. She never really could get it through her head that Sasuke was gone. She had to go find him…. He was still out there some where. She kept walking until she came to a stop. Someone was there standing in front of her.

It was Kakashi.

"Sakura….." He started off.

"Why are you doing this….?" He asked while looking at her intently.

"……Kakashi-sensei….. please let me do this." She said looking at the ground.

"Why are you going to look for someone who is already dead?" Sakura's head shot up.

"He's not dead!" She said yelling at him with sad eyes. He could see through her fake impressions to people.

"I know you loved him Sakura, but- Sakura interrupted him.

"I still love him! Nothing will ever change how I feel about him!" She said while crying. "He's not dead! I'm going to find him! And I'll bring him back! If I don't find him than I'll be breaking my promise!!!" She yelled at him, while sobbing.

"What promise?" He asked her while feeling sad for her.

"I made a promise after Sasuke-kun left." She said starting to not cry as much as she had.

"I promised that I would save them both this time! I promised that I would be the one to save them both! They would be the ones that stood behind me this time, while I fought to save there lives!!! Even if it costs me mine!!!" She said sobbing again.

"……." Kakashi was staring at her in amazement.

"I want to show them that I'm strong! I want to show them that I'm not that weak, innocent, twelve year old girl that couldn't do anything right! I want to be team seven again! I want to be with both of my best friends again!!" She said while rapping her arms around herself.

"……." Kakashi couldn't reply. He was too amazed. This girl's dream is just to protect her friends and show them how strong of a girl she turned out to be? She was truly amazing.

"Alright." Sakura lifted her head up to look at him.

"I'll let you go look for him…..but if you can't find him within a year, you are to come back….. understood?" Kakashi said. Sakura ran up to him and hugged him.

"Arigato, Kakashi sensei." He hugged her back.

"You always were like an Otou to me, Kakashi-sensei." She said while letting go. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. Then he had a straight face again.

"Come back safe, alright?" She smiled then nodded. He put his hand on top of her head.

"Just to let you know, you are a strong, beautiful girl who cares deeply about her friends….. you have true strength Sakura." She smiled again.

"Arigato, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. Kakashi looked back at the village.

"Well, you better get going." He started. She nodded in response.

"Tell Naruto not to worry about me, ok?" She said while smiling back at him.

"Of course." He said back.

"Good-bye Kakashi-sensei." With that she took off.

Kakashi stared at where she disappeared. He couldn't get over how much his student has grown. When he first met her, she was a twelve year old girl who only thought of how she looked and Sasuke. Now she is a sixteen year old girl who would do anything to save her two best friends.

"Good luck, Sakura." With that he pulled out his green book, Naruto had given him and walked back into the village.

"Hmm, hmm." You could hear Kakashi laugh quietly to himself while walking back. Perv.

Sakura was jumping from tree to tree heading away from the village. She had a determined look in her eye while looking at two imaginary illusions of Sasuke and Naruto jumping from tree to tree a head of her.

'I swear I'll find you Sasuke-kun, and once I do, we'll be team seven again. I swear; that I, Sakura Haruno, will be the one to save you both this time!' she thought to herself while disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

OOOOOOOO

Me: Did you guys like that?

Lee: It was very youthful!!!

Me: Ummm…. Thank you?

Lee: You are very welcome!!

Me: Anyway, sorry this chapter was so short, but the next one will be longer.

Lee: Keep your promise! It is very youthful!!

Me: I will, I will. My next chapter will be called, 'Finding Sasuke-kun!'

Lee: Very youthful!!

Me: …….ok……well bye!!!

Lee: By Ashlee's very youthful readers!!!

Me: …….yeah, what he said.


	3. Finding Sasukekun!

Me: Hope you guys enjoy the story!! Cause I worked hard!!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

He was walking in town unnoticed, with a few people behind him. No one had noticed his face because of his Hood and mask that covered his face. For they hadn't noticed the other's faces either. They was on their way to the next town, getting as far away from Konoha as possible. Sasuke had only one thing on his mind, A pink haired girl; Sakura Haruno. He never wanted to leave her, but he had to. He would've never had the chance to be with her. They probably wouldn't have let him, for what suffering he caused everybody. She probably had gotten over him anyway. He thought he would have just hurt her again anyway. She could never be happy with him, or so he thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura was walking in an unknown town to her. She just wandered from town to town looking for him. It's been three two weeks now. She hadn't found anybody who knew where he was; but when somebody had recognized the picture of him, they just ran into their homes and locked the doors. She had no success what so ever.

She was now wondering into a new town. She recognized the town somehow. Then she remembered, she was in the Land of Waves. She was wondering in the town looking for a specific house. She had finally found it and knocked on the house a few times. No one answered. She walked to the back of the house and saw a boy about twelve years old with black hair, and a mother that looked like in her thirties with black hair sitting in chairs drinking tea. She walked up behind them.

"Inari, Tsunami-san?" Sakura asked. They looked back and went wide eyed.

"Sakura?!" Tsunami said while getting up and hugged her. She hugged back.

"Sakura, how have you been?" Tsunami asked. Sakura sighed with her eyes closed.

"Not so good." Sakura said in a depressed tone. Inari got up and went over to Sakura.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Inari asked. Sakura smiled at the boy. He had really grown up. He was a really good looking boy. He should probably have a few fan girls himself.

"I'm looking for someone." She said looking at them both. "I have a long story to tell you both." She said again.

"Let me get you some tea, dear. Have a seat." Tsunami said while walking inside. She did what she was told and took a seat. Inari started talking.

"Is it about Naruto?" Inari asked. "Is he the one's that's missing?" Inari continued.

"No." Sakura said back to him.

Tsunami then came back in with a cup of tea, giving it to Sakura.

"Arigato." She said taking a sip of her tea.

"Now, what's wrong dear?" Tsunami asked.

"Well, it all started after we had the mission here. We signed up for the chunin exams." She said, but Inari interrupted.

"What are chunin exams?" Inari asked.

"Chunin exams are exams that genins take to become the next level of becoming a ninja, which are chunins.Well, anyway the second part of the exam was takin at the forest of death. Team seven, not including Kakashi-sensei, ahd to survive there for five days while fighting other teams to get to scrolls. Once we have those, we can head for the third part of the exam." She paused for a minute.

"So what went wrong?" Inari asked, obviously in interested in what Sakura was saying.

"Well, something happened for us to split up. Fortunately, Sasuke-kun and I were reunited, but something went wrong. A dangerous man named Orochimaru, was after Sasuke-kun, so he could take over his body. He would probably be the strongest man alive it if happened. So in order to do that, Orochimaru had to put a seal on Sasuke-kun, so he could have more power. He was showing how strong he was with the cursed seal, with only a portion of its power. That's exactly what he wanted; power. Sasuke-kun's dream was to kill his brother, because when he was seven years old his brother killed his entire clan. So Sasuke wanted revenge. Orochimaru said that Sasuke-kun would come looking for him for power. He was right. A few months later Sasuke-kun left to find Orochimaru. He was with him for about three years. Orochimaru would train him for him to get stronger, so he could take over his body. He needed about three years to get ready for the jutsu; but before that could happen, Sasuke-kun killed Orochimaru. At least we think he did. After he killed him, he went looking for his brother; Itachi. He had a team with him, three other people. After they tracked him down, they successfully killed him. Everyone says that everyone there died with him…… including Sasuke-kun." Sakura became teary eyed. She would not let the tears fall.

"But…. I don't believe he's dead yet. So I'm out here looking for him." She said while finishing up her tea. She set the empty cup on the table next to her.

"You…. By any chance…. Haven't seen him….. Have you?" She said.

Tsunami shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I haven't." Tsunami looked at Sakura who had sad eyes. Inari was looking down at the floor. He was thinking of what happened yesterday.

**Flashback:**

Inari was walking down the streets of his town. He was looking down and not paying attention to where he was going until he bumped in to someone. He landed on the ground while rubbing his butt. He didn't even look at who he bumped into; he just started yelling at him.

"Hey! Watch where you're- He stopped in his sentence when he looked up to who he bumped into, he looked up to bright, red sharingan eyes. Then one of the guys behind him stepped in front of him.

"You should watch where you're going kid." One of the men in black said. With that they walked past him not helping him up. Inari couldn't take his eyes off from where they disappeared. The one he bumped into was an Uchiha.

**End of Flashback**

Inari looked up from the ground and looked at the sad Sakura.

"Ummm….. Sakura-san?" Sakura looked up at Inari.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Well…. You said that Sasuke-san and Itachi were the only Uchiha's left right?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered him. She did not ask why because she felt he was going to continue, which he did.

"The Uchiha's is the clan of the sharingan, right?" He asked again. She nodded.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Well….. The other day, I bumped into someone. When I looked up, there was a man with a lot of clothing on. So I couldn't see his face, but I could see his eyes. They were bright red, and I'm one hundred percent sure that they were the sharingan." He said. Sakura gasped. She stood up in her chair.

"Which way did he go?!" Sakura yelled. Inari was deep in thought. Trying to remember which way they were headed.

**Flashback:**

"So…. Which town are we going through next?" One of the men spoke.

"Sunagakure." The man with red eyes simply stated. Inari watched them disappear, going deeper into the town.

**End of Flashback**

"They said they were headed through Sunagakure. He was with three other people also. Two of them looked like to be boys while the other one looked like to be a girl." Inari said. Sakura got up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Inari!" She said then let go turning to Tsunami. "I'm sorry I have to head out so soon. Thank you for the tea." She said running out of their backyard.

"Come visit us soon! And good luck!!" Tsunami yelled to her. She waved her hand up in the air, saying she heard her. She ran off in the distance going to Sunagakure, looking for her teammate.

"I hope she finds him. She looked so desperate." Tsunami said. Then she looked back at her son. "Let's go back inside, it's getting dark." Inari nodded in response. They walked inside and shut the door.

Sakura was jumping from tree to tree looking all around her. She was paying attention to her surroundings, making sure she didn't pass him. 'I'm coming for you Sasuke-kun…. I will bring you back…. No matter what it takes.' She jumped into the distance, not looking back. It was getting pretty windy. There was going to be a storm soon.

Me: That's the end of this chapter!! Hope it is long enough.

Gaara: I'm sure it is.

Me: HI PANDA-KUN!!!

(Hugs Gaara)

Gaara: …..

Me: Sasuke and Sakura have each other, but I luv Panda-kun!!!

Gaara: But you do not own me, or any of the other characters of Naruto.

Me: Unfortunately, no I do not. If I did, Panda-kun would be mine, and Sasuke and Sakura would already be together.

Gaara: Probably….

Me: You're going to be in my next story…. Don't worry!!

Gaara: Oh goody…..

Me: Remember, all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Gaara: The next chapter is called, 'Enter: Sabaku no Gaara!!'

Me: Bye peoples!!


	4. Battle: Suigetsu vs Sakura!

Srry, I said this chapter was going to be called, 'Enter: Sabaku no Gaara!!' but I made a mistake. I will put that chapter later in the story. I don't know when, but this one is called, 'Battle: Suigetsu vs. Sakura!' Enjoy!

Sakura was jumping from tree to tree wandering around in the direction to be Sunagakure. It was raining heavily and the lightning was brightening her way through the forest. She still had no luck finding the last Uchiha. She has been looking for hours and hours not taking a single break. She was also getting a cold, but of course she would not let that stop her. The rain was getting heavier and heavier by the minute and the lightning was getting more and more fierce. She was pumping chakra into her feet, running as fast as she could. She wouldn't let anything stop her. Nothing at all.

Team Hebi was walking through the forest, taking it easy. They didn't need to be there right away. So they were saving their chakra. Karin kept complaining and complaining while Suigetsu was yelling at her to stop. They were all soaking wet. Karin was also desperately trying to get Sasuke's attention, but failed miserably. Jugo was just being to himself, for he didn't have much to say. Even if he did have something he would never say it out loud. Karin just kept babbling and babbling until she stopped in her tracks and looking back into the forest. Then everyone looked back at her.

"What's wrong." Sasuke asked, or more liked demanded. Sasuke didn't like her one bit. She got on his nerves, but her jutsu was very useful. No one in Team Hebi knew about the note he left in Konoha. He just told them he had business to attend to. Then he came back and they never brought up the topic. So they still thought of him as the quiet cold-hearted guy.

He always thought about her. Sakura Haruno. He wanted to be with her so bad, but the village would never let him back in again. Well, at least that's what he thought. He didn't want to hurt Sakura again anyway. He thought that he would just break her heart again. So he left telling her to be happy with someone else. He would never say it out loud, but it pained him to picture her with someone else. But he was thinking of what was best for her. As long as she was happy, he would try to be happy too.

Karin started to speak up.

"I'm sensing someone's chakra, but it's very low. Pretty strong too, since she's very good at hiding her chakra. I can barely sense it. There is only one, and it's a girl. She is moving at a very fast pace. She is following us." She said then turned back to Sasuke. Sasuke huffed.

"Suigetsu. Take care of it. Meet us up ahead." Suigetsu smirked while nodding.

"Consider it takin care of." This was going to be one hell of a battle. Sasuke nodded. With that the rest of Team Hebi fled into the direction of Sungakure. Suigetsu turned to the opposite direction and waited for someone to appear.

Sakura slowed down a bit while still jumping from one tree to another. She sensed someone's chakra. She jumped ahead and hid in the bushes. She looked down to see a man standing there in the open with his arms crossed, like he was waiting or someone to show up. She then jumped down from her spot and walked up a little towards him.

"Ohhh. You're a very pretty girl. To bad I have to take you down." Suigetsu said with an evil grin on his face. It was disgusting to look at, from Sakura's point of view. His teeth were very pointy. Sakura scowled.

"Who says you're taking me down?" She said now smirking at him. She was the Hokage's apprentice, now better than the 5th herself. This wouldn't be too hard, but she wouldn't let her guard down. She learned to never underestimate her opponent. No matter how small or weak they may seem, she learned that from Shino. Then she got into a fighting stance. Suigetsu smirked again.

"Bring it on girl." He said. He knew he was going to have fun with this one. There was just something that he liked about her. Her chakra signature was pretty strong, but not as strong as him. Or so he thought. He was too stuck up to notice her power and intelligence. This would surely be and interesting battle.

'I should try to see through his movements first, then attack from which would surely be his weak points. I don't know what he has up his sleeves, but at least I will be prepared.' Sakura thought to herself. She surely wasn't going to lose.

'Let's see what happens.' She thought to herself again. She threw several kunai and shuriken towards him. He turned his body to water and the weapons went right through the liquid, hitting the tree behind him. He smirked at her returning his body into a bigger body form. She smirked back.

"So…. So you have been training with the Seven Swordsman of the mist? You were also the apprentice of Zabuza Momochi, am I right? And from what I detect, you are able to reduce your body to liquid form to bodily form at will. This allows you to change your body shape giving you the ability to increase the size of your limbs; and from your chakra signature, proportionally increasing your strength. It will also be somewhat difficult, since you are made out of liquid, so any sufficiently powerful strike will go right through your body." Sakura said to him. He was surprised at how smart she was.

"Impressive. But I think you have been spending too much studying and not enough training. If you have too much brains, then how are you going to use it to your advantage?" Suigetsu answered her with a smirk. Sakura glared at him.

'He's somewhat right. I have been training my butt off, but he's right on how I don't know how to use my brains to my advantage, this time at least. How am I going to beat this guy with this jutsu? Especially when I used most of my chakra to get here faster. He can keep making his body bigger, and most likely, about 99 dodge my attacks. If I can just land one hit on him, then I can surely beat him. But how am I going to do that?' She thought to herself. She was surely in trouble.

"Just give up girl, and go play with your dolls." Suigetsu remarked at her. This truly made her mad. She didn't play with dolls! She wasn't some kind of little kid you could just push around. If you play around with fire, you're going to get burned. Like they say, 'the bigger they are the harder they fall'. Or if he could get struck by lighting first.

'That's it!' She thought to herself. It was still by this time raining and lightning. They were soaking wet. She had a plan, especially if he keeps getting bigger from the rain.

'I just have to get on his nerves.' She thought. It was true; he kept getting bigger from the rain. With that she started to run around him, and he was getting very annoyed. So he started to try and hit her, but he was too slow.

"Stay still!" He yelled at her. She kept bouncing from tree to tree in a complete circle around him. He couldn't touch her.

'So it seems the bigger he gets the slower he gets. But if he could land a hit on me I would surely be out of it.' She thought. She was barely dodging his attacks.

"That's it!" He got really big, bigger than a tree. He was about to hit her when he got struck by lightning.

"AHHH!!!" He yelled out in pain. With that he fell to the ground with a small crater beneath him. Sakura smirked. Than he slowly got up.

"You're going to pay for that." With that he made his arm bigger and shot his hand towards Sakura, she jumped out of the way just in time. Then he twisted his arm around and turned it into water. Then he made his water into long icicles about fifty feet tall and shot them towards her. She didn't get hit directly, but they all scratched her arm, leaving open, bleeding scratches all over her body. She tensed a little in pain form the impact. She cursed at herself; she didn't have any chakra left from trying to get away from his hits earlier. She was in deep trouble now.

Than he circled his other hand around towards Sakura while she jumped away again and grabbed her. "Grr." She whispered to herself. She was trapped in the middle of water being slowly squezzed to death.

"Good job, you're the first person to really get on my nerves." Then he squezzed harder. "Wish you would of turned back now, huh?" Sakura was almost in tears, not because of the pain from the water piercing into her skin, but from the memories.

"How about I just choke you from breathing instead?" Suigetsu quietly laughed at her while raising the water up higher to her mouth about to choke her. While he was doing this she was having flashbacks of team seven. The water was now over her mouth and nose keeping her from breathing.

Flashback:

Team seven was walking back from a mission and was going home when Naruto all of a sudden piped up while smiling at them with his hands behind his head looking at them strangely.

"Let's go to Ichiraku, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled at her while smiling. Sakura looked at his cheerful face. She couldn't help but smile back. There was something about his smiles and cheery attitude that always brought her smiling back. She couldn't help but smile, there was just no way not to smile back. Inside, he was a sweet guy, who would do anything for his friends, and he proved that. He was a great best friend. She couldn't wish for a better friend. She always said no to his offers thinking it meant a date, so she said no and asked Sasuke, who also said no. This time, she just had to say yes.

She smiled, Sasuke and Naruto noticed this, and they were surprised that she was smiling sweetly at Naruto. They have never seen her smile like that. It was a beautiful smile.

"Sure, Naruto." She said. They were both shocked again. Though Sasuke didn't show it, but Naruto defiantly did. He smiled brightly.

"Really?!?!" Naruto yelled. Sakura giggled. "Don't make me repeat myself Naruto." She said in a sarcastic voice. Why was she always being so mean to him anyway? He was just treating her nice and always being there for her. Was that so wrong? I think not. Sure he was being annoying sometimes, but he's Naruto. Besides, everybody's annoying sometimes. Even Sasuke, but in a different way. Then she turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to come?" She asked him, he just turned away and walked the other way.

"No thanks." Naruto and Sasuke both thought that after what he said, Sakura would turn down Naruto's offer, but they were wrong.

"Ok, your loss!" She yelled to his turned back. Then she turned to Naruto and smiled sweetly.

"That's ok, we'll have fun without him." She said to him. Then she grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'm hungry after that mission!" Than she started running. Naruto dragged right after her. He blushed from his hand connecting with hers. Then shortly afterwards they arrived at Ichiraku and sat down. Then the owner turned around.

"Naruto, my favorite customer! What do you and your girl friend want to have for today?" He asked him. Naruto blushed while waving his hands in front of his face.

"No, no Sakura and I are just friends! Right Sakura-chan?" Naruto said reassuring him while trying not to make Sakura hit him on the side of his head. But Sakura just smiled sweetly at him again, then at the owner.

"Naruto and I aren't together, but he is my best friend." Naruto was shocked at her remark. Did she just say he was her best friend? And nicely? Something's wrong, even Naruto could tell that. He had to figure it out. But he would get food first. He was hungry. Hey it's Naruto, what do you expect?

"Miso Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed while yelling and smiling. Sakura chuckled to herself.

"I'll have the same thing, please." She replied. Then he turned around and got to work. After a short while of talking he put the food in front of them. They started eating.

"Sakura, are you ok? You're not acting like yourself." Naruto asked her. Sakura looked at him strangely, and then smiled again at him. He just loved that smile, he wished she would smile at him more often like that. It was a beautiful smile. He wished he could stare at her smile all day. Then she sadly looked back down at her food. Naruto noticed this.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked her. She looked up sadly into his eyes. Naruto gasped. She looked down at her food again and began playing with her ramen.

"It's just….. I realized….. how special you mean to me…." Naruto gasped again. He almost fell out of his chair. He was special to her? He looked at her questionably. He didn't get what was going on.

"On the mission…. You almost died…. That's when I realized how special you meant to me. You're my best friend Naruto….. you also taught me so many things….. you taught me what courage really meant…. And you taught me how to become a real friend…. That's something I will never forget." Then she swung her chair around and hugged Naruto. He was blushing madly at this time. Then she whispered something in his ear.

"Thank you for being my friend, Naruto." She said almost crying. Naruto hugged her back. Then after a few minutes she let go.

"Ok, let's eat! Our ramen's getting cold!" She said smiling while wiping her teary eyes that didn't successfully fall. She then turned around in her chair and began eating again.

Once they were done eating Naruto was going to take out his wallet, but Sakura beat him to it.

"I got this one Naruto." Sakura said while smiling. Naruto looked at her with questionable eyes.

"Are you sure, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her while looking at her putting ryo on the table.

"Oh yea, sure!" Sakura said smiling. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh! I have to go now, my mom will kill me if I'm late!" She said getting off the high chair in the restaurant. Naruto smiled.

"Ok, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said smiling with a pain of jealously in his voice. But Sakura caught it. He wished he was also going home to somebody. But he didn't have anybody. Sakura always felt guilty. She had an idea. Naruot started walking off.

"Naruto! Wait!" Naruto looked back to see Sakura catching up. Naruto raised an eye brow.

"Hey Naruto…. I'm not sure if you'd want to…. But I'd mean I lot to me….. if….. well……" Sakura took a deep breath and started again.

"Do you want to live with me and my parents?" Sakura asked him. Naruto was takin back at her question. He didn't see that one coming. Then he put on a sad face.

"I don't think I can Sakura-chan…. I mean….." Naruto drifted off. What would her parents think if they knew the Kyuubi container was living in their house? They would probably kick him out then ban Sakura from being friends with him. He didn't want to think about it. Sakura hugged him. Naruto was takin back again. He looked down at her.

"Don't worry Naruto. I know about the Kyuubi, and my parents aren't like that. They'll like you. Don't worry. And if they don't, then I'll stick up for you. I promise." Sakura replied. Naruto was about to cry. Something he didn't do often. Well, just between us, he cry's every night when he's alone. But no one knows that.

"Why would you do that for me?" Naruto asked her. Naruto felt her smile again.

"Because you're my best friend, and you mean the world to me. That's why." Naruto let a single tear fall. Sakura knew he would cry at some point. Besides, he was only human.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered letting another tear fall. Sakura stopped hugging him and wiped a tear away and smiled.

"Come on; let's go get your clothes." Sakura said grabbing his hand and running towards his house.

They were now standing outside of Sakura's house with Naruto's bag in hand. Naruto was now very nervous. He didn't know what they would say. Would why yell at him? He was now sweating. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. She smiled and nodded at him telling him that they were going inside. Once she opened the door they saw her parents at the table eating dinner.

"Hi honey, who's that you're with? Why are carrying bags?" Her mother asked her. Naruto was by this time staring at the ground and sweating. He tightened his grip on his bags.

"This is Naruto, who I told you about before." Sakura said pushing him forward a little. Naruto gulped.

"H-hello." Naruto said nervously. He's never been this nervous before. He didn't want to get hurt again by people again with their cruel words.

"Since he lives alone, can he stay with us since we have an extra room?" Sakura asked her parents. Sakura's father looked towards Naruto. Naruto felt his gaze and gulped again. He was looking at the ground again.

"So….." Her father started off. "You're the Kyuubi container?" Naruto nodded. He felt the words coming.

"Yes sir." He replied. He was using his manors. Her parents smiled. Her mother walked up to them.

"Of course you can stay, Naruto. We'd be glad to have you stay with us." Her nother replied. Naruto gasped while looking at them.

"I c-can?" Naruto asked them. They both smiled again.

"Sure." Her father replied getting up and walking up to them.

"But w-what about….. the Kyuubi…." He whispered the last part. Her father put his hand on his head. He looked up at him.

"It's not your fault Naruto. You can't help that." Her father exclaimed. Her mother smiled brighter.

"But what if it hurts you?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about that Naruto. We're going to always going to be here for you." Her mother explained. Naruto looked up to them with watery eyes. Sakura's mother bent down and hugged him. Then Sakura came up from behind him and hugged him as well. Then so did her father. Naruto was now crying letting the tears fall. (A/N: just to let you know, I am crying form writing this right now.) They all shortly let go.

"Sakura dear, would you show him to his new room?" Her mother asked. Sakura smiled.

"Of course. Come on Naruto." She said picking up some bags and heading up the stairs. Naruto followed right after her. They went to his room and opened up the door. It was a pretty blank room. It had regular white walls with a dresser and a twin sized bed. Then it had I night stand right next to the bed.

"Don't worry; later we will make the room more decretive. Besides, you're part of the Haruno family now." She said setting down his bags on the bed. Naruto hugged her from behind. Sakura gasped. He was crying his heart out.

"Th-thank you, S-Sakura-c-chan." He was truly not trying to stop himself from crying. He wasn't embarrassed about it anymore. She turned around and hugged him back rubbing his back. After about ten minutes he stopped crying.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered ashamed.

"Naruto, it's ok. Don't be ashamed. It's alright to cry."

"Arigato." He said to her. Sakura smiled and walked to the door. "Come and get me once you're done packing, ok? My room is right next to yours." With that she walked out the door to her room.

It was the next day and Naruto and Sakura were now on their way out the door to training.

"Bye mom!" Sakura yelled to her mom.

"Bye dear!" She yelled back at her.

"Bye mom!" Naruto yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't mean to say that. He tightened his grip on the door handle. It just came off his tongue, it was an accident. Then he turned his and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to….. I mean…. I didn't- Then she kissed his forehead. Naruto blushed. (N/A: No not that way you perv's!) He looked up at her.

"Bye, son." She said smiling. He smiled brightly back. Then went to catch up to Sakura.

"Wait up Sakura-chan!"

End of Flashback

'Naruto…….we've been living together ever since…..' Sakura thought trying to hold her breath.

Flashback:

Naruto said he was going to Ichiraku's before he would head home with Sakura before going home and Kakashi already left going God knows where. So it was just Sasuke and Sakura left at the bridge. Sasuke was acting really weird today. Sakura was probably the only one who noticed. Well Kakashi noticed this too, but he didn't say anything. So Sakura would ask him. Sasuke started walking away when Sakura stopped him.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke mumbled something. Sakura didn't hear it though. She stopped right next to him. Sasuke just looked at the ground with his eyes closed not looking at her.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok? You are quieter than usual today." She asked looking at him.

"Nothing." Sasuke said then continued walking not even looking back.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said running up to him again.

"I know there is something wrong. You can tell me Sasuke-kun." Sakura said looking at him with concern. Then he looked back at her glaring.

"Mind your own damn business, Sakura." Sasuke yelled then started walking off. But Sakura wouldn't let him get away. She ran up to him and grabbed his forearm. He looked back at her glaring. Her eyes softened. She could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…. Why do you keep things hidden from people? It's not a bad thing you know." Sakura said not taking her eyes off him. Sasuke looked at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes.

"…… Today's the date exactly four years ago that my clan died." Sakura gasped. No wonder he was so sad. I would be too. Sasuke looked up at her with the same said eyes as Naruto had when she was talking to Naruto before he moved in. but he wasn't crying. Sakura's eyes softened again. Sasuke just realized what he did then moved his head where she couldn't see his face.

"But I don't need your pity." Sasuke said in a deep voice trying to cover his saddened one. Sakura noticed this immediately. Sakura went up and hugged him. Sasuke was startled. That was the first person to ever hug him since the massacre. He was surely takin back, but he enjoyed her warmth. He settled into the hug and hugged her back. He put his head deep into the crook of her neck. His grip on her was tight. She could tell that he was trying his hardest not to cry. He was shaking. She noticed this and started rubbing his back.

"You know Sasuke-kun…. It's not a bad thing to cry either. Just let your emotions out. I'm right here for you." Sakura said in his ear. Then she rested her head on his shoulder. Then she heard Sasuke sniffle. After a few minutes he was crying his heart out. Sakura was trying to calm him down. She didn't think he would cry this much. She hadn't ever seen him cry before. She didn't think he knew how to cry. But he was only human. Everyone cries every once in a while. After a few minutes Sasuke had settled down. Then he whispered in her ear.

"I cry like this every night….. Except I don't have someone there for me….." He said hiding his head back into her neck. Sakura gasped. She started rubbing his back again.

"I'll always be here for you Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered. She felt Sasuke smile. Not smirk. But actually smile. Then he whispered something again.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan." He whispered. Sakura was defiantly shocked. Not only did he thank her, but he called her Sakura-_chan_. Sakura always wanted him to open up to her. She was really happy.

"Sasuke-kun…. Do you want to live with Naruto, me and my parents?" Sasuke was surprised. He didn't think she'd actually go that far.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked her.

"I'd do anything for you." She answered him. Sasuke smiled again while whipping his tears away and ending his hug.

"If it's ok with your parents….." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Of course it is….. luckily I have one more guest room left." Sakura said smiling. He also loved her smile, though he would never say it out loud. Then they began walking to his house.

"And Sasuke-kun…..?" Sakura began. Sasuke looked at her curiously. Sakura smiled again.

"I won't tell anybody."

End of Flashback

"Sasuke-kun…..I finally got him to open up to me…… I made them both a promise……"

Flashback:

"I still love him! Nothing will ever change how I feel about him!" She said while crying. "He's not dead! I'm going to find him! And I'll bring him back! If I don't find him than I'll be breaking my promise!!!" She yelled at him, while sobbing.

"What promise?" He asked her while feeling sad for her.

"I made a promise after Sasuke-kun left." She said starting to not cry as much as she had.

"I promised that I would save them both this time! I promised that I would be the one to save them both! They would be the ones that stood behind me this time, while I fought to save there lives!!! Even if it costs me mine!!!" She said sobbing again.

"……." Kakashi was staring at her in amazement.

"I want to show them that I'm strong! I want to show them that I'm not that weak, innocent, twelve year old girl that couldn't do anything right! I want to be team seven again! I want to be with both of my best friends again!!" She said while rapping her arms around herself.

End of Flashback

'I'm not going to break my promise!!' Sakura reached out of her kunai and shuriken pouch and took out a kunai with an explosive tag on it.

"You're almost out of breath. I can tell through the way you're straining your throat." Then he saw the kunai with an explosive tag on it in her hand. His eyes widened. While her eyes glared. Then……

BOOM!!!

Suigetsu flew back and hit a tree, and then he slid down to the ground. After a few minutes of getting back into conciousness, he looked around his surroundings. He saw Sakura about twenty meters in front of him slumped on the ground. He saw she hit a few trees in the progress knocking them over. He slowly got up. He was in a lot of pain from the impact. He didn't see that attack coming, for he didn't have enough time to escape it. He smirked to himself. Then he started walking towards her.

She was shaking violently. Her eyes were open a little, but she couldn't see much.

'I…. have to…..get up….' Then she heard footsteps, he was coming towards her with a kunai in hand. He stopped when he was right over her. He raised the kunai that was in his hand.

"Say good-bye kid." He raised his kunai higher and stabbed her right in her heart.

Sasuke, Jugo and Karin were waiting quite a ways away where they couldn't here the explosion. They knew he would catch up, but it was taking sometime.

"Do you think they killed him?" Karin asked Sasuke.

"……" Sasuke was quiet. He didn't know how to answer. He was taking a long time. She probably did kill him, or it was pretty much an even battle.

"Let's go look for him." Sasuke said. Then he jumped into a tree and headed for the direction form which he came from. Jugo and Karin soon followed.

"Say good-bye kid." He raised his kunai higher and stabbed her right in her heart. But she disappeared in smoke.

"A clone?!" Suigetsu yelled. (A/N: hehe, thought she died huh? Did I fool u? u know I did. Lol.) He looked to his right to see Sakura in the air heading right towards him with her fist in front of her. He didn't have enough time to reduce his body into liquid, so see hit him in the face; right on his cheek. He knocked a few trees and then slid on the ground. Sakura was panting heavily from the explosion. Her body was shaking; it was a miracle that she was still standing up. She didn't knock Suigetsu out because her lack of chakra. He slowly got up and was rubbing the blood from his mouth away. They were both panting heavily and were both about to collapse. Then they both read some chakra signatures coming and looked where they would appear. Then Sasuke, Karin and Jugo appeared out of some bushes. Sasuke and Sakura gasped.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

Read the end if you hate Karin. You will like it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Me: Cliffie!!!!!!! Yea me!

Karin: Why is it an SasuSaku fanfic?!?!?!!?!?!

Me: Simple. Because Sasuke, Sakura and I hate you.

Karin: But KarinSasu sounds sooooo much better!!!!

Me: No it doesn't.

Karin: Yes it dooooooeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!

Me: I think every anime character and person out there agree with me when I say these simple words…… DIE FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!!!!!! WE ALL HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!

Karin: But- but

-Gaara kills Karin-

Me: Thnkz Panda-kun!!!!

Gaara: I hate her.

Me: Trust me, so does everyone else. If someone does like Karin….. which most likely won't happen…… there're weird.

Gaara: Yep…..

Me: I thank Wikipedia for all the information I got for Team Hebi. I don't know much about them, but now I do! So if you have any questions about Naruto go to this website:  Then just put in 'Naruto' in the search box. You can take from there. It will answer all of your questions about the show.

Gaara: Ashlee-san does not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Me: Thnkz!

Gaara: Welcome….

Me: Bye peoples!


	5. important! please read!

I am putting two of my stories on hold. I can not update all three of these stories all at once. These stories are, 'Why am I at this school again', 'It's just the start', and 'I did what?!?!?!'. Please choose the story that you want me to keep writing and I will complete that story as soon as possible. The story with the most reviews will be the story I will continue. Once I'm done with that story I will continue the other two. I am not discontinuing any of my stories. Since school is starting it is harder for me. So please comment on the story you want me to complete first. Arigato, people!

-UchihaSakura285

A.K.A: Ashlee

P.S. This ends till Thursday, August 30, 2007. Arigato reviewers!


End file.
